This project involves the development of an animal model focused on pain research; specifically the presence and effect ofneurotransmitters such as substance P and CGRP, and nitric oxide synthase (NOS) in pain transmission in the trigeminal ganglion and other central areas. Preliminary studies have utilized immunocytochemistry to identify substance P and CGRP in the trigeminal ganglion of rats. This research offers the possibility of greater understanding of an area that has important clinical implications.